The First Time
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: A look at life for Lina and Gourry after 13 years from the first time they met. The story becomes angst as Lina must endure one of the hardest things a woman can ever face. Please R&R.


Lack of sleep inspires strange tales. Please R&R. All criticism welcomed   
and appreciated. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or the song by Malanie Safka.   
  
The First Time  
  
It was like any other day in the life of Lina Inverse Gabriev, she picked   
up their baby and carried him out the the fields. Walking along she hummed  
a song to the sleeping boy, it was a familiar soft tune that she new well.  
  
She sat underneath an old shade tree that they had decided to leave, in   
other words Lina had become impatient with clearing the fields by hand and  
had used her more convent method. She cast the Dragon Slave, the fields   
and an unplanned pasture was cleared. She laughed to herself she remembered  
Prince Phil's reaction to coming the next day to see how they settling in.  
He just stood there in shock with His mouth open.  
  
She sat there rocking her son telling him the stories of her life old and  
new. She told him how Phil had give them the land. She made silly faces and   
listened to the laughter that came from him. She was defiantly glad they had  
settled down as she watched Gourry working.  
  
She studied her husband as he tilled the soil. He was more muscular now,   
more than he had ever been in all the years of wandering. She thought he  
looks more intimidating now as a worker than as a wandering mercenary.   
  
She looked about, it was just them. They were the only farm in miles. She   
enjoyed it that way. She had already been planning where to teach their son  
magic at, and Gourry had already been talking sword play to him. She sang   
the song softly to the sleeping child on her lap.  
  
The first time I loved forever  
Was when you whispered my name  
And I knew at once you loved me  
For the mere fool I am  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gourry stopped his work and wiped his brow looking around hearing the sound  
of Lina singing. He spotted her under the huge oak tree with there son and  
he smiled looking at his wife and first born. He knew she had changed in   
thirteen years he has known her. She had a gentle nature that always in the   
past was seen in glimpse, but now was more pronounced.   
  
He had asked her to marry when they had been in a close shave that almost  
cost him to much. He had nearly lost Lina again. He knew after that event   
their days of wandering would be close to over. Lina was spending more and   
more time in towns and traveled quickly between them. She was twenty-four at  
that time, even thought she might pass for 20 now.   
  
Their conversations had turned more and more on what to do once they put  
there travels behind them. He had suggested Sayroun, live there in the city  
but Lina had quickly said no. He suggested her home town Zephilia, that   
earned him a fireball and a harsh ear splitting reminder that her sister was  
there. Finally after a brief visit with Amelia and the telling of their   
plans, Prince Phil presented them with a huge amount of land that was more  
or less a days journey from the city.   
  
Gourry smiled to himself as he watched his wife, he would never admit it to  
her but he remembered most everything in the last ten years. He remembered  
what each verse in the song the Lina chose to make her lullaby, was meant to  
represent. He remembered hearing it for the first time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was day of coming together and of joy. It was the wedding day of Lina  
Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. The Palace of Prince Phil was full of bustling   
servants and guest. Lina did not want such a grand event, but there was no  
changing Amelia's mind.   
  
Lina was wearing a dress that would make any princess green and Gourry was  
dressed like he himself was the prince of the kingdom. Everyone that they   
had invited came and of course some not invited as well. That meant Xellos,  
who everyone was shocked to see considering that the air was a buzz with   
positive energy. No one noticed that he always found a way to stay near   
Syphiel. Luna Inverse was also there, much to a terrified Lina's delight.   
The only one that was not there was Zelgadis, that disappointed many but   
none worse than Amelia.  
  
The ceremony was held smoothly, no one forgot there places or what they   
were to say. Anyone that knew Gourry was astounded. Lina about fainted when   
he didn't mess up at all. After all the pomp that goes with such a formal   
event was over Lina, Gourry and Amelia excused them self to the privacy of   
the inner rooms of the palace. She smiled brightly as she said she had a   
special wedding present for them.   
  
A man walked into the room where they were all seated and he bowed with  
grace and flourish. He was a tall man with bright green eyes. He had a nice  
smile and relaxed carefree expression.  
  
"My Princess and Royal guest. I have been commissioned to give you a gift   
that is romantic and priceless. I give to you Mrs.. and Mr.. Gabriev on this   
day of bliss and joy, a song." His voice was calming and smooth as he began  
to sing.  
  
The first time I loved forever  
Was when you whispered my name  
And I knew at once you loved me  
For the me of who I am  
  
The first time I loved forever  
I cast all else aside  
And I bid my heart to follow  
Be there no more need to hide  
  
"These are the the first meetings and the realization of ones love. To know  
when ones heart has found their soul mate, even though the mind might not  
know it." Amelia spoke of the times of Lina's and Gourry's fight with the   
monster and how Lina first learned of the Sword of Light. She then moved to  
the aftermath of the fight with Ruby Eyes how even then a bond was forming.  
  
"Then when hearts are put to the test, we know what we must do no matter   
what the cost. Love finds all ways to over come." Amelia was referring to   
Hell Master. She watched as she told of the pain Lina felt, echo on Gourry's  
face much like his pain when they all thought Lina had been killed by   
Conzul.  
  
Lina was on the verge of tears, as she heard the song realizing that it was  
all true. Amelia's speech was enough to make her cry. She was emotional and  
was red with embarrassment at such a display. She silently thanked Amelia   
for doing this in private.  
  
Gourry just smiled content, nodding as he listened to the song, the speech   
and the melody the minstrel played as Amelia spoke. His only regret was that  
Zelgadis was not here, then something dawned on him. He would ask his   
questions later though as he realized the minstrel was about to sing more.  
  
And if wishes and dreams are merely for children  
And if love's a tale for fools  
I'll live the dream with you  
  
"Now through times though Hellish, through Darkness with only the stars to  
guide us, we have traveled, wandered and somehow found our way to this day.  
Two hearts are now joined as one and a new chapter in life begins." Amelia   
was just able to finish her speech as she too broke down into tears of joy  
and hugged Lina "Congratulation Mrs.. Line Inverse Gabriev."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gourry went back to work as he heard Lina start the last verse of the song.  
The fourth verse was not originally part of the song. It was added nearly a  
year later, in what was to him the worst month of Lina's and his life. He  
tried to block out the memories but he was to caught in the past as they   
came back to him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been nearly seven months into there married life, everything was   
good. They had land, a house that was more than Gourry ever thought of   
having but wasn't the castle Lina dreamed of. It was a nice meeting between   
the two. Gourry took great joy in the manual labor of having an estate,   
both agreeing that they didn't need servants. Lina helped in the fields and  
kept the house up, when she wasn't researching magic.  
  
The months had flown by quickly when Lina announced she was pregnant.   
Gourry had fainted. Three months went by smoothly, her appetite increased   
even though she couldn't cast magic. Her stomach grew too, it was becoming   
very noticeable with her small frame at the beginning of the fourth month   
when the trouble started.  
  
Gourry had been worried from the moment Lina said it was that time of the   
month. He didn't know a lot about women but he knew that pregnant women   
didn't have that time of the month. He insisted they go to the healers, but   
Lina didn't think it was needed so she brushed him off, saying she just over  
exerted herself.   
  
Gourry didn't even ask when one night a week later he awoke to her moaning   
in pain, her back and stomach aching horribly. He gently bundled her up and   
put her into the wagon and made the trip to the Royal Palace quickly as he   
dared too. When they arrives everyone was alerted and the Royal Physicians   
called. They put Lina into a comfortable room and surrounded her body with   
pillows, trying to ease her pain.   
  
The Physician came from the room a week later and brought with him Amelia   
and Gourry. They been with Lina since she came here. He looked gravely at   
them and shook his head. He knew that it was only a matter of time before   
the young woman on the other side of the door lost her child. She was small  
and her tiny frame was too stressed already. He looked at the mans face, he   
was pained beyond anything imagined. He knew Gourry was blaming himself and  
he reassured him it was not his fault. Women that small often have problems  
that will not allow them to carry a child to term and they could always try  
again. He gave them his word that he would be there to assist her during   
the next chance.  
  
Amelia and Gourry rotated shifts sitting with Lina, keeping her relaxed as  
well as they could. Amelia read to Lina and Gourry talked of the old times.  
It was nearly two weeks later when the baby was lost. Her screams of pain   
and of lost echoed through out the halls.  
  
They stayed there nearly another month, another problem had arose. Lina had   
slumped into a depression that could not be broken. She just sat in her room  
crying, the only one she would let come near her was Gourry. Everyone else   
was in danger of receiving a fireball, even Amelia.   
  
Amelia walked quickly to the end of the hall where Lina's room was she took  
a breath and knocked. Hearing the normal reply of go away she entered anyway  
and to Lina's shock so did Gourry, the Minstrels and Zelgadis. She sat there   
in shock unsure weather to cry or be mad.  
  
Gourry knew that it was their anniversary and he was determined to break   
Lina out of her depression. He had ran into Zel on the way back to the   
palace and had explained everything that had happened. Zel nodded and agreed  
to visit. He was going to see Amelia anyway.  
  
They had been right Lina put away her anger and depression when she saw  
Zelgadis. They hugged and she smiled for once. It was a good sign. The party  
continued well into the evening, they chatted add reminisced at old times.   
At the end Amelia stood up and called the minstrel to the center of the   
floor.  
  
"We have come to be here on the day, one year ago that a couple was joined  
in marriage. They have been through good and towards the end of this first   
year difficult times. Even through one of the worst things that can happen   
to a couple in love they have not lost to grief. That found strength in each  
other when none could give it to them. Congratulations Lina, Gourry in your  
first year, may the next be filled with nothing but joy and good times."   
Amelia finished her speech, sitting down she hugged Lina who was again   
crying.  
  
The first time I loved forever  
Was when you whispered my name  
And I knew at once you loved me  
For the me of who I am  
  
The first time I loved forever  
I cast all else aside  
And I bid my heart to follow  
Be there no more need to hide  
  
And if wishes and dreams are merely for children  
And if love's a tale for fools  
I'll live the dream with you  
  
For all my life and forever  
There's a truth I'll always know  
When my world divides and shatters  
Your love is where I'll go  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gourry stopped his work and wiped his face hiding the tears that still came  
up to his eyes as he remembered those months. It had just over a year ago.   
He looked at his wife as she still sat with their son. He could hear her   
still singing the song that was a gift in many ways. It had been a hard   
pregnancy but Lina did not complain. She lived at the Palace for seven   
months, in bed most of that time. She was plagued by back aches but thanks  
to the constant care she managed to give birth to a healthy baby boy.   
  



End file.
